Algo más
by Kini-chan
Summary: Songfic XD Kouji Minamoto enamorado y Tifa Lockheart cantando una canción kawaii - ¡¡YAOI! XD KE n.nU Para mi niño D espero que lo disfrutes


KONNICHIWA!!! XDD

**Disclaimer**: Varios personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Algunos son míos XD (o sea, si no sabes quién es, casi con seguridad es mío), pero no juegan un papel muy importante (XD ¿eso está bien?). Agradecimientos a Akiyoshi Hongo, a Square Soft y a La 5ta estación, propietarios de esta canción tan hermosa (que me recuerda mucho a esta pareja, pues XD). Ah, y por supuesto a Kanata Kisaki

**Situación**: Kamikaze Tai... no es muy necesario saber más de lo "normal" no me meteré mucho en otras cuestiones... sólo en una que trataré de plasmar correctamente n.ñ' ... Etto... ¿Universo Alterno? XD

**Advertencias**: ¡_Yaoi_! (Relación Chico-Chico, Slash, Gays �o�' como quieran llamarlo XD si no les gusta, bye bye) XDD ..' ¿Lemon? ... T�T ... Ne... pero mucha mucha "_sugar_" (algo raro en mí ..') y ¡demasiado pensar sin hablar! XD

**Pareja**: ¡Vaya pregunta! XD ¡Kouji/Eiji! ... y referencia a algunas otras parejas XD pero no se trata de otros, claro...

**Dedicatoria**: ¡A Kanata! Felicidades por tu cumpleaños XD lamento no estar allí ñ.ñU... y aunque este escrito es la verdad muy poco y realmente no tiene sentido (x.x tenía ganas de hacerlo, al menos que sea por una buena causa XD) hice un esfuerzon.nU (XD ¿no era para tanto el misterio, _ne_?) Feliz Cumpleaños y adelante con la vida, pues XD

Kini:D ¡A empezar!

Tifa: �.�U ¿Ya...?

Kini:X3 (asiste y corre alrededor de la castaña) ¡¡Kawaii!! ¡Canción kawaii!

Tifa: (tomando un micrófono y marchándose) ... Ainotsuki loca

Kini: Enjoy it!! Enjoy it!!

**Algo más **

El salón se extendía tan amplio y regio como siempre. Pero ahora parecía un lugar un poco más acogedor, tal vez porque estaba lleno de personas que se murmuraban cosas al oído o que hablaban abiertamente sin importarles nada. No, el lugar no le parecía nada amable a él... Sabía que era por él por quien murmuraban. Hablaban a sus espaldas. Eso siempre había sido, pero ahora estaba aumentando de manera bastante notable. No se podía sentir más incómodo.

Lo único que agradecía era que su hermano siempre estuviera allí para acompañarle, aún y cuando sabía que parte de esas habladurías iban dirigidas precisamente contra él.

El rumor de la muerte de ese ser humano del que su querido hermano se había enamorado fue sofocado por los comentarios que ahora se hacían con respecto a su nueva pareja. Y un ángel tenía que ser... Ahora Sadame Strife podía estar contenta, sus predicciones habían sido las correctas.

"Que se joda..." pensó el chico, viendo precisamente a esa rubia clara de ojos azules. La odiaba. Ella era quien hacía todas las conjeturas usando la magia y, siempre parecían ser acertadas. Se lo tomaba más en serio después de esa muerte que dejó destrozado a su hermano. Ahora todo se antojaba un poco más brillante para el futuro de su hermano, y era eso lo que mucha de esta gente no deseaba.

Aunque claro... es más fácil ensuciarse que limpiarse.

Por eso las quejas iban dirigidas a su persona. No podía creer que tenía que obedecer a tantos desconocidos. No se lo tragaba, no soportaba ese lugar.

- Muy bien. Kouichi, Kouji... vamos a sentarnos.

Kouji dejó un momento su odio general para enfocarse en la persona que le había hablado. Cristal Ainotsuki... aunque por más que se esforzaba en detestarla, había algo en ella que le impedía que su odio fuera total. Tal vez sólo se trataba de que era una de las pocas personas que le llamaban por su nombre.

"_El hikari_" ¡eso ni siquiera era un nombre, por Dios! ... Pero era la manera en la que los demás se referían a él. Por supuesto, la demás gente procuraba no dirigirle la palabra... y eso era lo único que le agradecía a todas esas personas. Que mantuvieran su distancia.

Pero su hermano Kouichi... él aceptaba todos esos tratos por más que Kouji se esforzaba en decirle que se defendiera, parecía no entender lo degradante que era que no te trataran como un igual. Y de nuevo esa Ainotsuki entraba en juego. Era ella la tutora de los dos, a ella le habían encargado que cuidara de ambos... aunque las cosas que hacía no se podían calificar como "cuidar a alguien". Más bien parecía que estaba jugando. Y jugando de una manera muy cruel.

Kouichi la respetaba, hasta podría decirse que le demostraba un cariño extraño para ser hacia alguien tan maldita como ella. Incluso la trataba de "_senseii_" algo que él jamás haría. Bueno, eso ya no importaba. Lo único que deseaba era salir de allí.

- ¡Kini! ¡Aquí está libre!

- ¡Genial! ¡Enfrente del escenario!

Kouji volvió a mirar a la persona que llamaba a su "tutora". Era una castaña de ojos verdes muy bonita. Una de las pocas personas que eran amables con él y con su hermano, aunque también parecía estar tomando siempre unas precauciones que no entendía.

- Kouji Minamoto y Kouichi Kimura. Un placer - era el novio de la chica. Minoru Fiore tomando la mano de Eleni Cavazos. Una pareja formal, embajadores ante otros pueblos... Era extraño verles por aquí y tal vez por eso... los trataban de esa manera.

- ¡¡Eleniiii!! - Kini se tiró sobre ella, quien solo reía.

- Al parecer la primera en actuar será Tifa-san - Minoru miraba el programa con una sonrisa, como acostumbrado a los ataques de ese tipo por parte de Ainotsuki. Kouji no le quitó la mirada de encima hasta que se sentó a la mesa seguido por Kouichi. Tifa Lockheart, también la conocía. Una persona especialmente grosera con ellos.

- ¡_Hai_! ¡Tifa-chan será la primera en cantar!

- Espero que haya ensayado bien la canción, es algo complicada - dijo Eleni, mirando al escenario.

- No te preocupes, si no la ha perfeccionado de perdido tendremos un buen espectáculo aquí, ¿_ne_?

- Ainotsuki... que te estoy escuchando...

- ¡Ah! ¡Hola, Tifa-chan! - Kini saludó con la mano a la castaña de ojos carmesíes, quien la veía con furia.

- Ya te he dicho que no me llames "Tifa-chan"...

Aunque luego esa mirada se pasó a Kouichi y a Kouji. Sólo se dió la vuelta para alejarse de la mesa sin decir nada más.

- Tifa-san... parece estar de mal humor - murmuró Kouichi, no muy convencido de querer ser escuchado.

- ¡Nah! Ella siempre está así. Sería anormal que no lo estuviera ¡Ouch! - la de cabello negro se sobó la cabeza, mirando a un lado.

- ¡¡Que te sigo escuchando, Aintosuki!!

- Esa... esa chica... ¡Es mala! - Kini comenzó a derramar lagrimitas bastante falsas, siendo consolada por Eleni, mientras Minoru mostraba de nuevo esa sonrisa que demostraba que eso también era común.

- Yo me retiro... - susurró Minamoto, poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres oír la canción? - su tutora parecía recuperarse rápidamente.

- Tú lo sabes... ¡No me importa nada de lo que hagan aquí!

El ruido alrededor de la mesa paró de repente, incluso el de todo el salón. Todos observaban a Kouji, aunque él no se inmutó.

- ¡Ya estoy harto de estar aquí! ¡Ni siquiera entiendo la razón por la que sigo en este lugar!

- Kouji... - el único que se atrevió a hablar fue Kimura, aunque ni siquiera eso pareció importarle a su hermano gemelo, quien se alejó rápidamente, seguido por la mirada atenta de los presentes.

- Siempre pasa... lo mismo... - ahora fue Kini quien había murmurado.

- Necesita tranquilizarse un poco... algo de aire no le hará mal - señaló Minoru, siendo apoyado por Eleni.

- En ese caso... ¡¡Tifa-chan!! ¡Ya puedes empezar a cantar!

- ¡¡Que no me llames "Tifa-chan"!!

La castaña ya tenía preparado el micrófono. Lucía un vestido verde con brillantes, el color que la representaba a ella. Había decidido cantar esta noche porque era algo que le apetecía hacer, aunque aún no entendía por qué había dicho que sí... Se aclaró la garganta y se acercó al micrófono con los ojos cerrados.

- ... Algo más...

La música que salía del teclado y el suave golpeteo de la batería fueron escuchados por los oídos de Minamoto, quien ya se había refugiado tras las cortinas del balcón. Algo de aire.. sólo... salir de todo. Huir de todos. Pero no pudo más que sentirse fascinado por la voz que cantaba aquella letra. Aunque Tifa fuera detestable para él, no podía dejar a un lado lo bello que cantaba.

Pero en esa ocasión, lo que más importaba no era que ella estuviera en el escenario, un lugar que ni siquiera podía ver desde allí. Era la canción misma... la letra que lo envolvía y lo hacía recordar.

Recordar la única razón por la que seguía en ese lugar.

_"A veces pienso que te miento_

_Cuando te digo que te quiero_

_Porque esto ya no es querer"_

"Te quiero..."

Era verdad... ¿por qué seguía diciéndole que le quería si sabía que lo que sentía ya no era solamente "querer"? Se sonrojó de inmediato, tratando de no dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento que hacía poco acababa de descubrir, algo que nunca antes había experimentado y... tenía que ser precisamente así. Pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía tan cálido... Abrió los ojos, sintiendo como su cuerpo era abrigado por unos brazos que... conocía tan bien.

- Ei... - no completó la palabra, no tanto por temer ser descubierto pronunciando ese nombre, si no porque había quedado totalmente fascinado por esa belleza... No podía evitarlo, siempre le pasaba cuando lo tenía frente a él... Aunque ahora no entendía por qué la razón de su visita. Era demasiado tarde, la Luna ya estaba adornando el cielo desde hacía horas... ¿Pero acaso eso importaba? Trató de sonreír a pesar de la sorpresa, porque se sentía extraordinariamente bien tenerlo cerca en esos momentos que tanto lo necesitaba.

Pero aún así... ¿cómo?

- Entonces de eso se trataba... la fiesta esa que iban a dar... - susurró el rubio, apartando un poco la cortina para oír luego el canto de la chica castaña que estaba en el escenario. Desconocía por completo su nombre... y en realidad era una información que no le apetecía saber.

- ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

Alejó su mano de la cortina, la cual se deslizó suavemente. Aunque Minamoto estaba más enfocado en esa sonrisa tan misteriosa y hermosa a la vez. No pudo evitar el leve sonrojo que se extendió por sus mejillas. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿O de verdad había encontrado a alguien por quien valiera la pena vivir...? Porque hacía tanto tiempo ya que se sentía muerto por dentro por saber tantas cosas que en realidad nunca hubiera querido averiguar. _Una mentira que te haga feliz vale más que una verdad que te amargue la vida_.

_"A veces creo que he muerto_

_Cuando no estás y yo despierto_

_Porque sé que esto ya no es querer"_

- Gracias... gracias por venir... - _Te necesitaba. ¿Cómo supiste que te necesitaba?_

- Eso... no es nada, Kouji - entrecerró un poco sus ojos azules oscuros para mirar a Minamoto, quien seguía sin poder disimular su sonrojo - Después de todo... estamos unidos de muchas maneras.

Eso sólo provocó que el sonrojo de Kouji aumentara. Era verdad. Esa era la verdad, pero aún seguía sin poder demostrarlo tan abiertamente... ¿a qué tenía tanto miedo? Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía.

_Te necesito_.

Pero aún así, aunque tuviera miedo... había algo que lo hacía sentirse fuerte, con ganas de pelear. Algo que disipaba sus dudas y le movía a actuar. A pesar de las consecuencias.

Por eso lo abrazó, apresándolo entre sus brazos. Para que no se fuera. Para que no se fuera nunca. Ya no quería despertar más en aquel lugar sintiéndose terriblemente solo. Incomprendido. Incompleto.

La voz de esa mujer se iba haciendo cada vez más clara, elevando el tono de su voz para cantar aún más fuerte, con más emoción, aunque ella no sabía lo que estaba pasando tras esas oscuras cortinas.

Kini se acomodó en la silla y tomó su copa para empezar a jugar con ella. Todo lo que tenía que pasar pasaría. Y nadie podría evitarlo. Ni siquiera aquellas personas que se decían tan poderosas como para poder controlar cualquier cosa, incluso los sentimientos. Cerró los ojos antes de dar un pequeño sorbo. Genial, jugo de uva... justo lo que no le gustaba.

_"Es algo más, algo que me llena_

_Algo que no mata ni envenena_

_Es algo más, algo más que amar"_

Claro... el amor es algo que envenena. Que mata... ¿Entonces alguien podría ganarle al amor? Apoyó los codos en la mesa, en una actitud pensativa que le daba un aire bastante intelectual, una pose que no le quedaba para nada, o al menos eso pensaban quienes no la conocían lo suficiente. Y es que era claro, aunque el amor hiciera tanto daño, también podía salvarte. Pero sólo si se trata de la persona correcta y si sabes expresar ese sentimiento también correctamente. Todo depende de ti y de tus decisiones. Y esperaba que se tomara la decisión correcta.

Unieron sus labios sin siquiera pensarlo. Su abrazo era correspondido y esa fue su última jugada: robarle un beso nuevamente, tal y como lo había hecho en tantas ocasiones anteriores. ¿Dónde había quedado su timidez ahora? Sus manos bajaron acariciándole con un poco de desesperación. _No, Kouji... debes controlarte._

Se separaron un poco, viéndose solamente ante la luz de la Luna. Cuarto creciente. No demasiada luz pero sí la suficiente como para observarse mutuamente. Para notar el sonrojo de sus rostros. No tardaron en volver a besarse, olvidándose de todo lo demás como solía pasarles. Al menos para Minamoto esa era una poderosa droga, algo que lo curaba de todos los males que lo aquejaban. El sólo tenerle a su lado lo hacía olvidarse de todas esas cosas... de esas cosas dolorosas.

_Te amo..._

No quería separarse, no quería dejar de probar esos labios una y otra vez. Para siempre. _Por favor, que esto nunca se acabe._

Tifa comenzaba por el coro ya establecido, cerrando los ojos sin saber que estaba contribuyendo a darle un ambiente más romántico a la relación que ella tanto reprobaba, al igual que la mayoría de los presentes.

_"Es algo más que la distancia_

_Que el dolor y la nostalgia_

_Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar"_

Una de las cosas que él quería olvidar era esa. Que todos estuvieran tan interesados en él y que lo miraran con odio por haberse permitido "esa locura llamada _amar_" ... Pero no era por eso, se trataba más bien de quejas contra la persona que él amaba. Aunque no les daba importancia, no podían dejar de incomodarle, y sobre todo de preocuparle. No quería que nada lo lastimara. No quería que esas personas se entrometieran en sus sentimientos. ¿Acaso no lo entendían? Nada los podría separar.

Ni siquiera esos sujetos, ni siquiera un capricho que él no entendía.

Porque lo único que lograba entender era que estaba enamorado. Que jamás se había sentido así antes. Que quería seguir sintiéndose así para siempre. A pesar del dolor que pudiera acarriarle esa actitud que él sabía que inmediatamente sería sancionada. ¿Pero acaso eso importaba?

No, nada de eso importaba mientras lo tuviera en sus brazos de esa manera, no mientras pudiera probar sus labios una y otra vez. _Quédate conmigo para siempre_.

_No quiero perderte._

Se separó levemente de su rostro para tomar el de su compañero suavemente con sus manos. No podía dejar de contemplarlo, él siempre tan hermoso, él siempre con esa mirada que lo tranquilizaba a pesar de todo. No, nada los podría separar...

La de cabello negro desvió la mirada hacia el camino por el que Minamoto se había marchado. Se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Bueno, definitivamente, no lo estaba haciendo bien. Desde el momento en que decidió seguir sus instintos, sabía que nada de lo que hacía estaba bien. Pero... por ellos haría lo que fuera.

Incluso arriesgarse otra vez.

- Tifa-san... canta muy bonito... - oyó susurrar a Kimura, provocándole una sonrisa.

_"Esperemos que esa linda voz cree el ambiente adecuado"_

Tifa abrió los ojos para observar directamente a Kini, sólo para después volver a cerrarlos y seguir con el coro. En Ainotsuki sólo se dibujó una gotita de sudor. Ehmm... rayos.

_"Es darte un beso cada noche_

_Que tus manos me enamoren_

_Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más_

_Porque somos algo más"_

- ... para siempre...

- ¿Para siempre...? ¿Kouji?

Se le había escapado de los labios. Es que eso quería, que esto fuera para siempre. En lugar de responderle algo, solo se apoyó contra su pecho. Eiji correspondió ese abrazo tan extraño. Tan precipitado. Tan desesperado. Prefirió limitarse a acariciarle el cabello suavemente, cerrando los ojos antes de posar un pequeño beso en la frente de Minamoto, provocando que éste levantara la mirada para enfrentarse con ese azul profundo. Aunque no lo observó por demasiado tiempo, pues de nuevo volvió a reclamar esos labios que, después de todo le pertenecían. El sólo pensar así devolvió el carmesí a su rostro. Tan posesivo... pero tan enamorado a la vez. Sentía como si le conociera de toda la vida, como si este momento ya estuviera predestinado, como si hubiera nacido amándolo con esa locura.

Pero no podía pensar... aún no se creía que la vida le hubiera regalado esa oportunidad tan única. La posibilidad de amar y ser amado de esa manera. ¿De verdad se lo merecía?

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando lo arrinconó contra la pared y recargaba su cuerpo hacia el de él, dándose apenas tiempo para respirar, no podía dejar de besarle. Yumamoto mientras tanto lo abrazaba, al parecer nada incómodo y sí bastante acostumbrado a esa faceta de Kouji. Sonrió para sus adentros, dándose cuenta de la desesperación de Minamoto por tener tantas cosas por decir y aún menos tiempo por expresarse. Sólo podía sentir los labios de Kouji sobre los suyos y luego deslizándose por su piel de una manera cada vez más frenética. El rubio tuvo que contener algunos pequeños gemidos. Ya rozaba con la tela de las cortinas del balcón, estaba seguro que la gente que estaba dentro los escucharía si esto se comenzaba a... salir de control. Aún así... ¿qué más daba?

Minamoto desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa de su compañero para deslizar su boca por el cuello del otro chico, proporcionándole un ligero masaje con sus labios, logrando que ese sonrojo se extendiera más y que las respiraciones se agitaran a la vez.

¿En qué demonios pensaba? Se metería en problemas... lo metería en problemas... Pero.. su aroma, esa calidez, esa sensación y... las reacciones de su cuerpo. Paró unos instantes, pero aún con su rostro hundido en el cuello de Eiji, con la respiración cada vez más calmada y apoyando su cuerpo contra el del rubio. Cerró los ojos, solo quería seguir así unos momentos más y aunque la posición no era muy cómoda, Eiji se lo permitió.

_"A veces creo que he vivido_

_Más de mil años contigo_

_Porque sé que esto ya no es querer"_

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la cantante para luego esfumarse repentinamente. Esa... Ainotsuki...

- ¿En qué piensas...? - el pequeño susurro de su _senseii_ sacó a Kimura de su ensimismamiento. El chico sonrió ligeramente cuando la observó.

- ... Pienso que... debes amar mucho a alguien como para dedicarle una canción como esa.

- Awww... ¿se la dedicarías a Kan-chan entonces? - Kini dibujó una de esas sonrisas pícaras, aunque Kouichi sólo le respondió sonriendo de nuevo y hundiéndose en su asiento con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Se ponía a pensar en su actual pareja, sin poder imaginarse que volvería a sentir amor otra vez. El destino había sido muy amable con él... pero con su hermano...

Kimura entrecerró los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. Sí, su hermano también era muy afortunado.

El cuerpo de Eiji se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Kouji se arrodilló frente a él, tomando su rostro con suavidad otra vez para observarlo. Unió sus labios con los del rubio, pero sólo superficialmente, porque luego se separó para volver a verle.

Hacía tan poco tiempo que se conocían y aún así, podía sentir su corazón latiendo tan rápido, tan intenso. De nuevo ese pensamiento de haberlo conocido antes... ¿otra vida, quizá? No, ¿desde cuándo creía en esas cosas? Entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo así, con esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Gracias por haberme salvado… gracias por estar conmigo... gracias por mantenerme vivo... - hablaba muy apresurado, pero con un tono de voz muy bajo, sin quitar su vista de esos ojos azules oscuros.

Pero Eiji solamente lo atrajo hacia él, abrazándolo, sin decirle nada. Esperaba que Kouji lo entendiera. Que no tenía nada qué agradecer. Minamoto tomó con fuerza los hombros de Eiji para poder apoyarse en el pecho de éste. Estaba a salvo. Con esa persona que siempre había vivido con él.

_"A veces pienso que es mentira_

_Fue cuando entraste a mi vida_

_Porque sé que esto ya no es querer"_

Tifa de nuevo comenzaba con el coro de esa canción que por primera vez cantaba en público. Abrió sus ojos carmesíes para notar como la gente simplemente seguía conversando, mientras sólo unos cuantos la escuchaban con mucha atención. Pero sonrió. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?... Por primera vez sentía que lo que hacía servía para ayudar a alguien más. Algo que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ainotsuki le sonreía... ¿por qué? Esa... maldita de Ainotsuki. Cerró los ojos con un gesto de enfado, sin embargo no pudo continuar así, pues de inmediato relajó su rostro. Después tendría que averiguar el por qué de esta sensación. Pero sólo después... de terminar.

- Dime que no estoy soñando, _onegai_ - el rubio abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa al escuchar la voz apagada de su acompañante. No había separado el rostro de su pecho, sólo sus manos habían bajado hasta su cintura - Dime que no es mentira.

- Esto... es verdadero, Kouji...

Minamoto se aferró con más fuerza, comprobando por sí mismo lo que ya sabía. Sólo... quería recordarlo una y otra vez. Convencerse de que era su realidad. Que la felicidad al fin había llegado a su vida.

Aunque con muchas dificultades por vencer... ¿pero qué sería de la vida sin retos que superar? Y qué podía haber mejor que superarlos junto a la persona que amaba.

Junto a él, sólo junto a él. Y en esta ocasión fue Eiji quien lo separó ligeramente de su cuerpo, pero sólo para besarle, para convencerlo por completo.

Que él nunca se iría de su lado. Que así como había entrado en su vida... sería muy difícil sacarlo de ella.

Fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias...

_"Es algo más, algo que me llena_

_Algo que no mata ni envenena_

_Es algo más, algo más que amar"_

_Lo que me hace sentir completo..._

Kouji subió sus manos hasta el rostro de Eiji, todo sin cortar el beso que el rubio había iniciado. Una y otra vez, los pensamientos venían a su mente. Que no lo dejaría ir... pero que... tampoco él se iría.

_... es estar a tu lado._

Era tan simple y a la vez tan complicado. ¿Eso era el amor?... ¿O acaso es algo más que el amor?

- ... Quiero... escaparme...

- ¿Qué? - Eiji lo miró, entre sorprendido y divertido por la declaración tan directa de Minamoto.

- ... Eso, quiero escaparme... escaparme contigo.

El rubio no quitó el gesto del rostro, observando a Kouji con una ceja ligeramente más levantada que la otra. No sabía a dónde quería llegar realmente o si estaba hablando en serio. Aunque deseaba secretamente que se decidiera a convertir esas palabras en realidad.

- Así... ya no sería necesario estar aquí... - Minamoto apartó unos cuantos mechones rubios sin para de hablar - ... y podría estar junto a ti sin necesidad de esto...

_De esto... de vernos prácticamente a escondidas..._

- Tú sabes... que a mí no me importa lo que ellos piensen - susurró suavemente Yumamoto, sin dejar de ver a Kouji, dejando que siguiera con las leves caricias que le proporcionaba con las manos en su rostro.

- Lo sé... pero... - no quería tener problemas. No tanto por preocupación por aquellas personas. Le importaba muy poco lo que llegase a pasar con la vida de ellos. Sonaba frío y egoísta, pero eso era lo que le habían enseñado... Sólo al tratarlo de esa manera tan poco considerada. Sin embargo, le preocupaba Eiji. No quería ser un problema para él.

- ... ¿Pero?

Quería ser todo para él, excepto un problema, una molestia, una carga... Lo quería todo. Así de posesivo y simple era... se sonrojó ligeramente.

- Nada... no es nada... - Eiji solamente observaba a Minamoto analíticamente y sólo dejó de hacerlo cuando el de cabellos oscuros cargó sus labios sobre los suyos.

_"Es algo más que la distancia_

_Que el dolor y la nostalgia_

_Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar"_

_Podríamos dejar de vernos de esta manera. Podríamos estar en paz sin necesidad de que ellos siempre estuvieran acechando. Podríamos hacer el amor cuando quisiéramos..._

- ¿Te pasa algo? ... - de nuevo lo volvía a observar fijamente, pero sólo podía ver como Kouji sacudía frenéticamente su cabeza, con las mejillas muy rojas.

- ¡No! ¡Nada! - él mismo se tapó la boca. Cielos, no debía gritar... No debía hablar tan fuerte. Movió sus ojos hasta encontrar los de Eiji y se tranquilizó poco a poco. Es que no podía evitarlo. _Es tan guapo... tan hermoso... _Nuevamente sus mejillas se encendieron, pero trató de permanecer tranquilo; aunque eso fuera relativamente difícil.

El rubio comenzó a reír suavemente, divertido por las reacciones de Minamoto. Lo pensaba una y otra vez... cómo había llegado a ese lugar en estos momentos. No cabía duda que algo tenía de especial este momento.

Otra vez Kouji lo abrazaba con fuerza... _Tan cálido... _Dejó que una de sus manos acariciara ligeramente el cabello rubio... _Tan suave..._ Y de nuevo esos pensamientos. El deseo de que esto no fuera un sueño... ¡Es que era demasiado perfecto como para ser real!

Oh, pero lo era. Era verdad.

Tifa Lockheart volvió a tomar aire para seguir con la canción. Extrañamente el tiempo se había parado, parecía que esto nunca terminaría. Pero lo extraño era que no le molestaba. No le molestaba en absoluto seguir cantando para toda la eternidad. Ese sentimiento extraño otra vez... Ainotsuki con la mirada clavada en ella. Cavazos tomando fuerte la mano de su novio. Y '_el yami_' ... No. Tenía que dejar de pensar, tenía que dejarse llevar. Aún y cuando supiera que algo extraño estaba pasando.

_"Es darte un beso cada noche_

_Que tus manos me enamoren_

_Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más_

_Porque somos algo más"_

- Lo sigo sosteniendo... quiero escaparme contigo...

Otra vez esa afirmación. Ese deseo. Pero esta vez Eiji sólo sonrió tiernamente y le besó. Todo a su tiempo... todo a su debido tiempo.

Y podía sentirlo. Como su boca era explorada una vez más por la persona que tanto amaba. Por la persona que había estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y se dió cuenta... que esto sería para siempre.

Cuando al fin se separaron un poco, logró enfocar lo que buscaba. Con una sonrisa nerviosa estiró un poco su mano hasta rozar con sus dedos el cuello del rubio.

- ... Tu... dueño...

Esas dos simples palabras lograron un sonrojo más evidente en ambos rostros. Kouji acariciaba ausentemente una pequeña marca, una cicatriz. Le traía recuerdos... Unos recuerdos muy... agradables. Aunque le ponían nervioso, aunque lograran que se desarrollara una extraña fiebre por todo su cuerpo. Aunque el rubor de sus mejillas fuera tan difícil de controlar.

Finalmente se inclinó para depositar un pequeño beso en aquella marca apenas visible. Cuando apenas se hubo separado observó el rostro de su ahora novio. Ligeramente tapizado de rojo, tan bello como siempre. Sonrió con ligereza. Le pertenecía... ¿no era eso lo mejor que le podía pasar?

¿Tener a alguien como él sólo para ti? No... tenerlo especialmente a él. Esos pensamientos posesivos de nuevo... Cerró los ojos y trató de borrarlos, pero no se iban.

- Mi... dueño...

Otras dos palabras. Dos palabras más que dejaron a Minamoto sin aliento y ahora era Eiji quien deslizaba sus dedos por el rostro de él. Y Kouji cerró los ojos, dispuesto a disfrutar un poco más el roce de esos dedos por su piel.

Ya estaba por terminar su momento... y aunque deseara alargarlo más tiempo no podía hacer nada más que disfrutarlo al máximo.

Dentro, una castaña aún sobre el escenario se preparaba para las notas finales, unas especialmente rápidas. Ya pronto se terminaría aquel sentimiento y tal vez podría averiguar algunas cosas.

Pero por ahora... el tiempo sólo corría...

_"Y yo sé que no es querer_

_Porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder"_

... Tomó su rostro... deslizó sus dedos por él. Esos ojos tan profundos y hermosos. Sólo para él... se perdía en ellos cada vez que los miraba. Pero a la vez le daban ese sentimiento de tranquilidad que necesitaba en estos instantes. Le daban valor. Para seguir adelante...

_"Contigo olvido lo que es temer_

_¿Acaso no sabes que tú eres para mí_

_la noche, el día y mi vivir?"_

... Porque se olvidaba de todo... incluso del miedo que siempre había sentido. Porque ahora había encontrado la razón por la cual vencer sus miedos y tratar de ser más fuerte. Porque él lo era todo. Absolutamente todo. Ya no necesitaba nada más que sus fuertes brazos rodeándole. Que sus labios sobre los suyos.

_"La sangre en mis venas_

_Lo doy todo por ti"_

... Y se inclinó sobre él, rozando sus cuerpos una vez más; ahora con más profundidad, con movimientos más rápidos. Más personal. Solamente podían escuchar ya las respiraciones agitadas y la desesperación por volver a unir sus labios. Lo dejaría absolutamente todo por él. Aún y cuando realmente este no fuera un sacrificio muy grande, era importante.

_"Contigo el mundo no tiene final_

_El tiempo no se nos va a acabar"_

... De pronto todo era para siempre. Sabía que no se terminaría nunca... aún y cuando esta reunión fuera a terminar pronto. Su amor nunca se terminaría, ni siquiera el tiempo podría terminar con esto que sentía el uno por el otro. Y si el tiempo no podía contra ellos... menos esas otras personas... Mucho menos ellos...

_"Es algo más que la distancia_

_Que el dolor y la nostalgia_

_Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar"_

Dejaron de lado las caricias unos instantes, pero seguían besándose una y otra vez. Apenas uno cortaba con el beso, el otro volvía a la carga sin siquiera darse un poco de tiempo para respirar. Todo esto hasta que tuvieron que detenerse para tomar aire, aún sonriendo y mirándose con ese sonrojo en las mejillas.

- ... Te amo...

Eiji sonrió al escucharle. Claro... claro que lo sabía, pero siempre era algo tan único escucharle decir esas palabras. El rubio se puso de pie, para después ayudar a su compañero a hacerlo. Kouji tomó la mano de Yumamoto algo confundido, pero igual sonrojado por el sólo gesto. Ya cuando estuvieron de pie, Eiji se apresuró a abrazarlo, a apresarlo con sus brazos y mantenerlo cerca de su cuerpo. De nuevo ese sonrojo extendiéndose mientras su rostro se escondía en el pecho de su novio.

Aceptó esos instantes de silencio, atesorándolos dentro de él. Porque sabía que tendría que irse pronto, que tendría que volver con esas personas que tanto lo detestaban, casi tanto como él las detestaba a ellas. De nuevo, a tratar de soportar, a tratar de seguir adelante. Pero sólo por él... porque lo que sentía por él era más grande que todo lo demás.

- ... No quiero... irme... - parecía como un niño pequeño encaprichado mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Eiji, quien soltó una ligera risita por el tono de Minamoto.

- Sabes que yo siempre te encontraré, ¿verdad?

- ... _Hai_ - otra vez ese ligero sonrojo hizo que parara sus pensamientos. Siempre lo encontraría. Y él siempre estaría ahí por él, esperándolo.

En algún lugar, en cualquier lugar... ¿Acaso eso importaba?

Comenzaron a separar sus cuerpos muy lentamente...

_"Es darte un beso cada noche_

_Que tus manos me enamoren_

_Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más_

_Porque somos algo más"_

... Finalmente, sus manos se separaron también. No podían dejar de mirarse, como si esa pudiera ser la última vez que se vieran. Una posibilidad muy real para Minamoto, el miedo de nuevo volvía a embargarle... ¿Y si era la última vez en realidad? ... ¿Y si algo malo pasaba y nunca más volvía a ver?

No. Tenía que olvidarse de esas tonterías... ¿acaso no había dicho ya que este amor es para siempre? Y así sería sin importar nada más. Volvió a sonreírle, aunque con mayor timidez. La pequeña reunión improvisada llegaba a su fin pero no conseguía moverse.

Por eso avanzó otra vez para rodear el cuello del rubio con sus brazos, para volver a besarle otra vez. Eiji no se resistió al gesto, correspondiendo el beso rápidamente. Más sonrisas, más rubor en sus rostros. Y sus cuerpos otra vez separados, aunque ahora Minamoto lo encaraba mucho mejor.

- Nos vemos... - se despedía con la mano, con un gesto muy extraño, tal vez hasta cómico.

- ... Muy pronto...

Kouji asistió rápidamente, sonrojado por los nervios, por la emoción, por todo. Por haber estado con él en esos momentos. Por haber salvado una noche que se destinaba a ser una de esas malas que tan a menudo pasaba. Ahora estaría en sus recuerdos para siempre como un recordatorio de que, después de todo, estar vivo valía la pena.

Lo último que pudo observar Minamoto fue la hermosa sonrisa en ese rostro, el ligero sonrojo que aún se extendía por esa piel ligeramente tostada pero tan suave al tacto. Recordarlo lo hacía estremecerse.

Sí... ese era el sentimiento que había estado buscando desde hacía tanto tiempo se hacía presente una y otra vez cada vez que pensaba en él. Caminaba hacia atrás hasta que se topó con la cortina y tuvo que moverla con sus manos.

Y todavía con esa sonrisa y los recuerdos de ese encuentro tan frescos en su mente, volvió al salón del que había salido hacía unos momentos con un humor terrible. Todo para regresar con la mejor cara que nunca nadie en ese lugar le había visto.

Por supuesto que los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, aunque Kouji los ignoró por completo... todavía luciendo esa pequeña sonrisa tan inusual en él. Todo mundo estaba algo confundido. Como si ese niño tan malhumorado y grosero de pronto no fuera el mismo.

Pasó por todo el salón hasta pararse a un lado de la mesa en donde estaba su tutora, hermano y las dos únicas personas que no le veían raro.

- ¿Qué te pasó Minamoto? - preguntó Kini, apenas dejando de lado la copa de cristal - De pronto te ves de buen humor, algo muy extraño para ti.

- ... ¿Hermano?

Kouji seguía sin contestar, sólo se sentó en la mesa para observar a Tifa terminar su canción. Ni siquiera había puesto demasiada atención a la letra, pero extrañamente se le hacía familiar. Casi como si pudiera sentirla.

- Hey, amargado... ¿no vas a decir nada?

La estaba ignorando... La ignoraba completamente. Kini parpadeó un par de veces y rió por lo bajo. Pobre Minamoto, no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Las palabras finales... las que Kouji entendió más. Y se dió cuenta de por qué sus mejillas se encendían ligeramente de nuevo, bajó la mirada sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

_"Porque somos algo más"_

Los aplausos se desataron. De pronto la gente se estaba olvidando de observar a ese chico y le aplaudían a ella. No abrió los ojos hasta que fue necesario. Sí, él había vuelto después de todo. Pero para ella no seguía siendo más que una obligación impuesta a la fuerza. Aún y cuando Ainotsuki le sonriera como diciendo "¡Buen trabajo, Tifa-chan!"

... Estúpida Aintosuki... Estúpido Minamoto... ¿Minamoto?...

Bajó del escenario con el gesto más frío que pudo, aún y cuando veía a Kini aplaudiéndole de pie... y era la única que lo hacía. Como siempre esas muestras de querer exhibirse ante la menor oportunidad. Aunque esta vez no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

- ¡_Kawaii_! ¡Ha sido tan _kawaii_!

- Claro, lo que tú digas, Ainotsuki... - suspiró la castaña, para luego mirar a Kouji.

Él solamente levantó la mirada levemente, sin poner emoción alguna en su rostro, o al menos intentándolo... porque aún las imágenes de lo que acababa de vivir le daban vueltas por la mente.

- ... Algún día... entenderás...

Abrió los ojos, algo sorprendido... hasta asustado podría decirse.

- ... ¿Tifa-san...? - Kouichi también la miró, con un gesto también de sorpresa.

- ... Aunque tal vez ya lo has entendido, quién sabe... ¡Ah! ... Olvídalo, ¿quieres? No me molesten... - les dirigió la misma mirada con la que los había recibido para después marcharse aún con el sentimiento de que algo muy extraño había estado pasando.

Más confusión... pero eso no importaba.

- ¡HEY! Minamoto... ¡dime qué tienes! ¿Por qué estás tan feliz de repente? - de nuevo los reclamos totalmente usuales de Ainotsuki no se hicieron esperar.

- ... No te diré... - Kouji le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos para después cerrar los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Esa actitud algo grosera que lo caracterizaba había vuelto.

- ¡¡AHH!! Si no me dices... ¡tendré que torturarte!

- ¡Kini!

- Pero... Eleni... ¡es malo! - el viejo drama estaba de vuelta y Eleni otra vez abrazaba a Kini para tratar de consolarla por los tratos del "malvado" Minamoto.

Pero Kouji estaba más perdido en sus pensamientos. Y, sobre todo... en esa tentadora idea de escapar de ahí...

Mhmm... Lo pensaría... Lo pensaría detenidamente.... Porque tenía que cumplir las cosas que tanto deseaba, ¿no?

... Las cosas que deseaba... Volvió a sonrojarse, ignorando por completo los reclamos de Kini.

... Muy pronto...

* * *

¡WAHH! Terminé ¡Soy feliz! (Kini corre de un lado a otro) ... Hace mucho que no termino nada x.x soy una floja XD ... Etto... ¡AH!D 'toy aún terminando el capi verdaderamente atrasado de AelO xox (paciencia... mi vida está dando giros raros últimamente XD) _demo_, tenía que entregar esto T�T

Por cierto, sé que es imposible que _todo_ eso haya pasado en una canción XD pero... paciencia T�T ¿Qué más me queda decir? 9w9' ... ¡Lobito _kawaii_! Ah, shie XD que Eiji Yumamoto le pertenece específicamente a Kanata Kisaki (aunque Luzy-chan me dijo por ahí que se compró los derechos XD así que ya no sé), no es mío pero me da permiso de usarlo mientras no lo mate XD (¿ein? Es buen trato, ¿_ne_? X3) así que no pueden usarlo sin su permiso XD ¿está claro? y también por ahí se menciona a un "Kan-chan" �o� Kan Asakuma también es de él (aunque... X3 ... pensamientos perves) ... ¡La próxima vez será un _lemon_! ¡WAH! ¡Un _lemon kawaii_!

_Gomen nasaii_ si el fic no se entiende muy bien ñ.ñU (de hecho, admiro a cualquiera que esté leyendo hasta acá o.oU), es parte de una historia que tengo por allí... una donde Kouji sufre mucho (no puedo evitarlo T�T ... wahh) XDD La estaré escribiendo por mientras, sólo quería entregar un regalo u.uU ... Kanata, supongo que sabes lo mucho que te quiero y aprecio XD eres un genio para esto de escribir, pero sobre todo eres un gran amigo y también un _kawaii_ hijo XD ¡estoy orgullosa de ti!

Creo que es todo XD que me extiendo mucho cuando hablo sola... cha la la la la... Gracias por leer XD

Atte: Kini-chan ¡Lazo azul! ¡Kouichi-_kawaii_! T�T ... bye bye... ¡Nos vemos cuando nos veamos! XD


End file.
